


The One That Got Away

by moveinslowmotion



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moveinslowmotion/pseuds/moveinslowmotion
Summary: yes





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> hello

Imagine this, the poo poo in the pee pee.

**Author's Note:**

> goodbye


End file.
